


Reunions

by Skywinder



Series: Missing Piece AU [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Reunions, Gen, M/M, NaNoWriMo, Post-War, Relationship(s), War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/pseuds/Skywinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream and Skyfire meet with their families again.  During their meetings, both come to learn what is important.  And if some relationships are worth fighting for.</p><p>Post Missing Piece fic.  First 2 chapters written during NaNoWriMo 2015.</p><p>1) Skyfire:  Clan Lunarfire (War Era)<br/>2) Starscream:  Clan Windflare (Post-War)<br/>3) Skyfire:  Lunarion (Post-War)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skyfire:  Clan Lunarfire

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write this initially, but it occurred to me that it might be a good idea to write a story showing whether Starscream and Skyfire ever saw their families again. Decided to tie up those few loose threads.
> 
> Next chapter will be a little further on in time, and will deal with Starscream's meeting with his two siblings.
> 
> There are no spoilers in this chapter for the final two upcoming chapters of Missing Piece. Though I won't say there aren't _teasers_...^.~

* * *

_"Who says you can't go home?"_ \- Bon Jovi song title

* * *

"Hey, Starscream!" A cheery voice greeted Starscream as he walked down the ramp of his ship.

Starscream looked towards the direction the voice had come from, and grinned as he recognized the young mech who'd called out to him. "Hey, Bolt! Been giving your Creators trouble while I've been gone?" he called out in a teasing voice.

"He always is!" called out another of the younger adult mechs who'd gathered around. As the others laughed, Bolt just gave his friend a dirty look. "Smart aft," he muttered.

Starscream chuckled. It was hard to believe that the group of younglings who'd always greeted his ship so enthusiastically whenever he visited had grown up. He smiled a little wistfully. _Time does fly by_ , he thought sadly. These young mechs and femmes should be building their lives on Cybertron, not on a colony world so far away from their home planet. Even if their lives were far better now than they would have been growing up during a war (if they'd even lived to grow up, given what had happened to Altihex while they were still barely younglings), it still hurt to know what could have been.

But at least they all were safe, and that was the important thing.

With that thought in mind, Starscream stepped off the end of the ramp onto the planet's surface. He glanced at Bolt again. "Is Stellarios available? Or Meson?" he asked, knowing from one of his last visits that Stellarios had been gradually handing over clan leadership duties to his eldest Creation.

"Beta-Sire is, and said to tell you he's on his way over," Bolt said after a moment. "Sire's in the middle of dealing with something, but said he'd look forward to seeing you later on."

Starscream nodded. "Thanks, Bolt."

He walked into the group of young adults who gathered around him, much like they had so long ago as younglings, asking him questions about why it'd taken him so long to get back, did he hear anything else about Cybertron and the war...Starscream answered each one as patiently as he could.

Leaning against the wall of the doorway, watching this scene, it made Skyfire smile a little sadly to see it. _Starscream is so good with them, youngling or not_ , he thought wistfully. They'd once discussed the notion of adding to their family unit with a Sparkling or two after their bonding. In the end, they'd decided to wait and see if their (what turned out to be last) expedition turned out to be fruitful before coming to a solid decision regarding Creations.

And it wasn't just his interactions with the young adults that impressed Skyfire. They'd visited three other colony worlds prior to this, and it had amazed the shuttle to see just how patient Starscream had become. He'd noticed indications of this new restraint while they'd been on Earth, not to mention that Starscream seemed to have finally learned the art of diplomacy in some respects.

He smiled bitterly and looked away, once more feeling the difference in age between them. More often than not, he could overlook it, but at times like that Earth holiday and the visits to the other worlds, it hit home hard.

Not to mention seeing his _cognitos'_ own Creations, young adults who hadn't even been Sparked yet when he'd left on that last journey. He hated it at times, knowing how much time he'd lost...His Spark clenched slightly.

The sound of heavy footsteps broke Skyfire from his somber thoughts. He peered out the door again, his optics widening slightly at the sight of his Co-Creator. _Primus, I'd forgotten how much he looked like Jetfire._ While his Sire had looked most like his Beta-Creator, Stellarios had been a close second in resemblance, only his optic color being different, having gotten that from Solaris.

But it was also easy to see how old he'd gotten, too. Skyfire off-lined his optics for a moment. As glad as he was to be awake, he was finding it difficult to cope with all the changes. He wondered if it would get easier in time...

After a moment, he shook his head. He couldn't afford to think about that right now. He needed to focus on what was going on. 

Skyfire on-lined his optics and listened to the conversation.

* * *

"Good to see you again, Starscream," the elder shuttle said pleasantly. "Though it is somewhat of a surprise. The last time you were here, you said that the race on the planet you lived on were becoming advanced enough that you weren't sure you could leave safely."

Starscream nodded. "It did play out that way," he admitted. "Nearly half a vorn ago, they became advanced enough to come up with what they call nuclear weapons. Just under a quarter-vorn ago, they developed some spacefaring ability. It was around that time I decided it wasn't safe enough to leave."

Stellarios' expression became serious. "The more you tell me, the more I believe that the Galactic Council will be wanting to hear about this race. If they are becoming that advanced, they'll likely require observation to be sure that they won't become a threat to themselves or other worlds." He rubbed his chin in thought. "But the fact that you're here suggests that something has changed."

Starscream hesitated a moment before he responded. "You'd be right," he said grimly. "I've already been to a few other colonies to let them know. The war's reignited, Stellarios."

The shuttle froze. "What?"

Starscream's face became grim. "The war has started again," he repeated. "Remember that news I told you that the Tythian told me?"

Stellarios' expression was equally grim. "I do," he replied. "I take it you found out what happened?"

Starscream nodded. "I did. Just under one stellar cycle ago, I tapped into the world's news feeds and discovered a story discussing a battle that had taken place between the two factions. I found out not too long after from an old friend of mine who joined the Autobots that they'd crash-landed there some time before I arrived. The Autobots have apparently made some allies among that world's dominant race."

Stellarios just shook his head. "After so long, we believed it was over. How many more worlds will they destroy?"

Starscream smiled sadly, remembering saying something similar to Wheeljack not so long ago. "I don't know, Stellarios. I can only tell you that when I left Earth recently, the Decepticons were running into trouble."

An unpleasant smile appeared on Stellarios' face. "Good." The tone was hard. Starscream couldn't blame him for feeling that way. The news of what the Decepticons had done to Altihex had cut deeply for the shuttleframes. Even if to a point they felt that the Autobots had had some responsibility for the attack, due to the fact it was revenge for what the Autobots had done to one of their city-states, the fact remained that the Decepticons had attacked and levelled two city-states, one of them their old home, just because they could. It hadn't mattered that Altihex or Simfur had nothing to do with Tarn's destruction.

After a moment of silence, Starscream reached into his subspace. "The Second in Command of the Autobots gave this to me," he said quietly as he pulled out a datapad. "He felt that an attempt should be made to deal fairly with the Neutrals."

Stellarios frowned. "What is it?"

Starscream's mouth became a thin line. "Answers," he replied brusquely. He held out the datapad to the colony co-leader. "I have similar information regarding Perihex for Quickdraft and the other mini fliers here." 

Stellarios took the datapad, but didn't turn it on, just staring at it a moment. He looked at Starscream, optics brightening. "You've read this?"

Starscream nodded. "Yes."

"And?" the shuttle whispered.

Starscream just shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry, Stellarios," he whispered. He wouldn't tell the other mech the rest. He would let Skyfire decide whether or not what Lunarion said should be told to the rest of his kin. After Starscream had heard what the other mech said, he came to believe more firmly than ever that the other shuttles had been right to disown their Decepticon kin.

The elder mech seemed to deflate, wings falling downward, his arms going to his sides. "We...always knew that the chances were slim that we'd see them again. Still...We did hope even as we were performing the rites that maybe one of them survived..." His voice trailed off.

Starscream smiled sadly. "I know. So did I. If only to find out if I'd be able to reconcile with them as I had with you and the others of Clan Lunarfire. And...I kind of hoped I could see Jetfire again. He made quite the impression on me when I met him."

The black Valkyrie smiled sadly, and shook his head. "He always had a tendency for leaving an impression on someone, but his Spark was always in the right place. No doubt of that."

Starscream nodded. For a moment, both stood in silence, then Stellarios spoke once more. "I'll send a message to Quickdraft. He'll want to know about that information. Then we can gather together the colony to make the announcement of the fallen."

"It won't be easy to hear," the tri-color said softly.

"No, but at least we'll finally know for sure. While most have guessed their kin to be dead, others have always wondered. It will give them a certain amount of closure," the shuttle replied.

Starscream nodded again. "I also have a message for Quickdraft from an old friend of his who joined the Autobots, a mech called Powerglide."

"So not all bad news, then," Stellarios said, a slight amount of amusement in his optics.

"Nope," Starscream shook his head, laughter in his own optics. "He wanted me to remind Quickdraft, if he was alive, that he still owed Powerglide a race."

Stellarios laughed. "I'm sure he'll be pleased to hear that an old friend of his still lives, even if that bet can't be met right now."

Starscream chuckled, then his own face became serious once more. He hadn't been sure how to break the news concerning Skyfire's survival, but the message he'd just related seemed to leave a good enough opening. "There is something else you should know," he began quietly.

Stellarios frowned now. "Oh?"

"Yes," Starscream replied, still quietly. Then he turned toward the ship entrance and called, "You can come out now. I know you're listening in."

The elder Valkyrie seemed puzzled for a moment, and opened his mouth to ask Starscream what he meant. But before he could speak, the sound of metal scraping against the ramp caught his attention. He turned his head towards the entrance and his optics widened at the sight of the mech in the doorway.

"Skyfire?"

* * *

Skyfire froze briefly when Starscream called for him to come out. It wasn't as though he _didn't_ want to meet his clan again, but after witnessing Starscream's interactions and exchanges with his kin, he couldn't help but feel like an intruder. He'd been away for so long that he just wanted time to figure out how to deal with everything. It had a lot to do with why he'd been so willing to leave Earth when Starscream suggested it. Not that he'd minded the brief time on Earth and seeing old friends again, but his memories of it weren't really pleasant.

Still...He remembered what Starscream had told him about Stellarios' words to him when they first met outside of Cybertron. He and his other Co-Creators had lost several of their Creations to the war. Then they'd lost their Sire and three siblings, one of them Skyfire's own Sire. With Lunarion as good as dead, he was the only remaining Creation of Solarion. It would mean a lot to them to see him again and know that he had survived after all, that they hadn't lost what remained of their dead eldest sibling.

Not to mention he felt somehow that Jetfire would want him to put aside that quarrel. Especially if peace had been made between Starscream and his family.

_If Starscream has forgiven them, I should at least try too. For his sake._

Squaring his shoulders and lifting up his wings, Skyfire stepped into the doorway.

* * *

Stellarios just stared in shock for a klik after his _nexphos_ appeared, then turned to Starscream. _"How?"_ he asked, voice thick with emotion. "I thought...We _all_ thought..."

Starscream, also watching his mate approach, said quietly, "I know, Stellarios. So did I. The Decepticons found him during one of their energon collection missions in the northern polar region of the planet and revived him. It turns out he was in near-death stasis, but not dead as we thought."

He pinged the older mech. _::You should also know, Stellarios, Lunarion was with them::_ , he continued, once the other mech had accepted the ping.

Stellarios turned his head sharply. _::Was he?::_ The tone was tinged with anger.

 _::Yes::_ , Starscream replied. _::He tried to win Skyfire over to the Decepticons. It...nearly worked. Then Lunarion asked him to do something he didn't agree with...Among other things.::_

Stellarios raised a browridge. _::"Other things"?::_

Starscream shook his head. _::I'll let Skyfire tell you that part. It's more his right to tell than mine.::_

Stellarios turned his head back towards Skyfire. _::Very well::_ , he said after a moment with a nod, well aware that Starscream wouldn't concede a kin right without good reason. Whatever it was, he mused, must be very serious indeed.

Skyfire stopped in front of his Co-Creator, and bowed his head in respect. "Stellarios," he murmured. "I...," Skyfire paused for a moment, unsure what to say, but feeling a pulse of encouragement over the bond from his mate, he continued. "It is good to see you again, Co-Creator."

When Stellarios didn't answer immediately, he went on. "I am sorry I wasn't able to return. If I hadn't crashed, then neither Lunarion or the others would have..."

"Skyfire." The tone was stern, and the younger shuttle lifted his head to meet his kinsmech's gaze. Seeing that he had his _nexphos'_ attention, the midnight colored Valkyrie continued. "Don't blame yourself. You had no control over what your sibling, my Creation Jumpstart, and six others of your _cognitoses_ chose to do. They were responsible for their own actions, and whatever consequences sprang from it were theirs to deal with. How could you have known that they'd use your accident the way they did?"

"But if I hadn't crashed...," Skyfire was cut off by Stellarios shaking his head.

"The war would still have begun even had you not crashed, Skyfire. You knew as well as anyone on Cybertron how heavy the tensions were due to the energon shortage, which I know was one of the factors behind your agreeing to go on that expedition. Yes, perhaps different choices would have been made by Lunarion and the others had you not had your accident. Or perhaps if the Senate had chosen differently about a rescue mission. But the fact remains: things played out the way they did. We must work with what information we have at the time, Skyfire, and what we feel in regards to that information. We made our choices based on these factors. Our choices weren't your fault, and don't ever think they were," his Co-Creator finished firmly.

"Skyfire," Starscream took up now, "you know he's right. Plus, remember what I said back on Earth, after Lunarion told you what he did?"

Skyfire looked at his mate and gave a small, bitter smile. "I remember," he whispered. "It makes it no easier, Starscream."

"I know." was his Conjunx's equally soft reply. "Believe me, I know. And I know it's hard for you right now having to deal with this drastically changed universe. But all you can really do is what we've all done. What we've all had to do."

"And that is?"

"Take one orn at a time, Skyfire." Stellarios sounded grim. "One orn at a time and find something to help you get through things." With a nod in Starscream's direction, he went on. "You at least have Starscream with you now, so you won't be alone in this.

"That said," the elder shuttle continued as he reached out for his _nexphos'_ hand, "I truly am glad to see that Primus has seen fit to return you to us. You have been missed more than you know." A wide smile was on his face as he finished. "Welcome back, Skyfire."

Hesitantly, Skyfire reached out and took his relative's hand. "I am glad to have the chance to see you all again, Sir," he replied softly.

"Enough with the formality, Skyfire," his Co-Creator chided him gently. "We are not having an official family gathering right now." There was a glint of amusement in his optics as he spoke. Before he could go on, pings sounded against his systems.

After checking the contents of the messages he received, he turned to Starscream. "Apparently, Meson told Quickdraft you were here. He's on his way over now."

Starscream nodded. "I'll speak with you and the others later on this evening cycle, then."

Stellarios nodded. "And if you could, come to my home for evening meal. Meson was told by Bolt of the mech you brought with you. When he heard the description and was told the designation, he requested an image capture since he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bolt told me that when he received it, he said, and I quote, 'Drag the slagger over for a visit so I can hit him for making us all worry about him'," he finished wryly.

Starscream laughed, and in spite of himself, Skyfire felt a corner of his mouth quirk up in a smile. _Some things really don't change_ , he thought half-amusedly. He could still remember how it had amused Jetfire that one of his Beta-Creations had inherited his attitude. Seemed like Meson still had it, even after all this time and everything they'd experienced.

 _Perhaps it_ will _be all right in the end._

* * *

"You all right?"

Skyfire looked behind him to see Starscream standing in the doorway of the ship, leaning against the frame. He smiled.

"I'm fine. Just looking at the stars. Thinking about earlier," he responded, turning his gaze back up to the sky.

After Stellarios had issued his invitation and they'd accepted, an electric-blue miniplane had shown up at the ship. He'd accepted the datapad from Starscream and thanked him for the information. Then Starscream had delivered the other message and Quickdraft had grinned, then told Starscream that if he met Powerglide again any time soon to let him know that he'd be sure to have that race when the war was over. Starscream had agreed with a smile.

Later, they'd attended the community gathering for the announcement of the names of the fallen for Altihex and Perihex. It had been somber, and even the visit to Stellarios' home for the meal seemed slightly depressed.

Still, it _had_ been good to see them again. _Even Meson_ , he thought dryly, rubbing a dent in his chest where his _cognitos_ had made good on his threat before giving him a hug and welcoming him home, followed up by introducing him to his mate and Creations.

Before he and Starscream returned to the ship, Stellarios and his mate Saberwing had invited them to come over the following noon cycle to visit with the rest of the clan. They had all seen Skyfire at the earlier gathering and wanted to meet with he and Starscream to welcome him back and celebrate their bonding, assuming they'd done so. When Skyfire had looked at Stellarios with what he'd been sure was a shocked expression, his Co-Creator had laughed and said that he'd expected they'd wasted no more time in going through with it, ceremony or not. Skyfire had just nodded in confirmation, not sure he could give a coherent reply. Starscream, though, had grinned widely. Both agreed they'd come at the appointed time, then had gone back to the _Star Blazer_ for recharge.

But Skyfire hadn't been able to power down, and after a while, he'd gotten up and gone outside. Apparently, he hadn't been as quiet as he thought. "Sorry if I woke you," he said quietly to the other mech.

The tri-color just shook his head. "It's fine," he replied. "Not like it's the first time I've woken unexpectedly from recharge." His optics darkened at those last words.

Skyfire smiled sadly. "I imagine it was difficult recharging alone."

A bitter smile flickered briefly across Starscream's features. "More than you could ever know, Skyfire," he replied softly. "But don't blame yourself for that, either. There was no way we could have done anything to prevent that storm. I coped as best I could afterwards."

"I know," the Valkyrie agreed. "However, it doesn't mean I can't wish I'd been there for you."

"True, and I won't take that from you," the Seeker conceded. A few kliks passed by in silence as they gazed at the night sky.

"It was good to see my family again," Skyfire finally said as he turned back to look at his Conjunx. "Thank you for helping them survive. I know _that_ couldn't have been easy," he concluded a bit wryly.

A grim chuckle escaped the jet as he recalled the encounter with Steelblaze at that space station so long ago. He shook his head. "Far from it, but we managed."

Skyfire grinned. He could well imagine. "Join me?" he invited.

"Thought you'd never ask," Starscream replied with his own grin. He stepped down and Skyfire moved over to the side as far as he could manage.

Upon reaching him, Starscream sat down and leaned into his mate, Skyfire putting his arm around his shoulders as he did so. Both mechs turned their heads towards the star field above once more, enjoying the night and each other's company.

Several kliks went by in a companionable silence before Starscream broke it. "Skyfire, I was wondering something," he began quietly.

"Hmm?" Skyfire asked, still focused on the view above.

"Would you be all right if I told you we might have to find a place to settle pretty soon?" the jet asked, seemingly idly.

Skyfire, puzzled by the words, tore his gaze from the sky to look at his Conjunx. "What do you mean?"

Starscream's only response was to look at his mate, smile softly, then open the bond wide.

A moment later, Skyfire's optics widened in shock as he realized what Starscream was showing him. A few astroseconds later, he was holding Starscream like he wouldn't ever let go. _"Yes,"_ he whispered in response, voice full of emotion.

No, things probably wouldn't be easy for him to handle for a very long time, but he would learn to deal with the changes. He'd find a way as long as he had his mate with him to help him through.

 _Yes_ , he thought, optics glowing brightly, _I'll be just fine._


	2. Starscream:  Clan Windflare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place about twenty-five Earth years after the previous chapter (placing it at about 2010 at this point in time) and deals with Starscream meeting his siblings at the request of the newly elected Winglord Steelwind.
> 
> Mild spoilers for chapter 15 of Missing Piece are in this chapter.

* * *

_"Often the right path is the one that may be hardest for you to follow. But the hard path is also the one that will make you grow as a human being.”_ \- Karen Mueller Coombs, _Bully at Ambush Corner_

* * *

"Greetings, Starscream."

Starscream nodded at the newly elected Vosian leader. "Steelwind. What can I do for you? Any problems with the peace talks?"

The navy Seeker smiled and shook his head. "No." He leaned back in his seat and chuckled. "The Autobots can be reasonable when certain facts are laid out to them. Much compromise has to be done, but between I and Grandlor, we've managed to convince them that while reparations should be made for Praxus, they will be limited and only confined to those surviving Seekers who fought in the Decepticons. Not the ones who left long before the attack on it." He shook his head again. "I think that the Autobots were surprised that a Praxian would speak up like that for Seekers, as if it never occurred to them that the survivors know the difference between Neutral and combatant. One, a fellow Praxian of all things, actually did make a comment regarding why they'd side with 'murdering Seekers' and was given the sharp side of Grandlor's tongue. He told him that while he understood his reasons for hating Seekers, most had fled Vos long before that. Plus, they'd had a Seeker close to them while they were on that organic world who _hadn't_ attacked them. He said that while punishment should be meted out, only the guilty should bear the burden, not a whole frametype for the actions of a few. That effectively silenced the mech, but I don't doubt there is a long way to go. Vos will need to rebuild trust with the survivors who stayed on Cybertron as we had to do with the handful you brought to the colony."

Starscream, who remembered the incident with those particular refugees well, nodded. "It will take a lot of time, though."

"Yes, but at least we have it now that the war is ended. Which leads me to another matter. Starscream," the other jet said, his tone now serious, "I am not calling you for a friendly chat, I'm afraid."

The tri-color raised a browridge. "Excuse me?"

Steelwind smiled apologetically. "I know you won't like this, but I'm calling you in my capacity as a Winglord to make a request of a Clan Head."

Starscream stiffened at the words. Long ago, when Steelwind had told him his clan wasn't among the Neutral Vosians, he'd been forced to consider the possibility his clan had been destroyed in the attack and he was all that was left.

When he learned of Simfur and Altihex nearly seventeen thousand vorns later, he'd actually hoped that had indeed been the case. Better to be clanless than to be kin to monsters, he'd felt.

Then on Earth, over eighty thousand vorns later, Stormraiser (may his Spark be rotting in the Pit) confirmed Windflare was all but gone, meaning that by right of succession, he was now the leader of Clan Windflare, as decimated as it was. Only he and two others remained, and those two had joined the Decepticons...

Starscream's optics narrowed as a suspicion suddenly occurred to him. "Is this about my siblings?" he asked coldly.

Steelwind nodded. "I'm afraid so. I know you won't like this, Starscream, but I need you to speak with Sunstorm and Slipstream if you can get permission to visit them."

Starscream clenched his hands into fists at the mention of his Co-Creations' names, and his optics hardened. He bowed his head to allow himself a chance to get a grasp on his temper. When he spoke again, he forced his voice to be cold and toneless. "As head of Clan Windflare, I would like to know why I should," he stated formally. "They have committed actions against Cybertronians that would normally be a death sentence under the old laws. The only reason they are not under sentence of death is due to the surrender terms that were negotiated by former Decepticon Command Second Wing Thundercracker with Optimus Prime." The Autobot and Cybertronian leader had felt that it would serve no good purpose to execute or enslave all the remaining Decepticons, feeling it would only serve to plant the seeds of another war down the road, and he had no desire to wipe out his people to settle old scores. Both sides had committed horrific actions during the war, and it was not right that one side should pay for both factions' collective deeds. Cybertron needed every mech and femme that lived to help rebuild their society. It hadn't gone over well with some of his mechs or Neutrals, but when Prime had said that there were those whose personalities were considered too dangerous to function normally in society, and those mechs and femmes would be paying for their crimes, it had subdued most of the objections.

As to that, Starscream knew Skyfire had learned from Wheeljack that Lunarion would be receiving the death penalty, due to his actions at Altihex and other city states. The charge of kinslaying had been added once it had been learned he was directly responsible for the death of one of his own family. Other Decepticons had also testified to what he'd done to others of his own faction. His sentence had been a forgone conclusion.

But Thundercracker's negotiations ensured that the surviving Decepticon Seekers wouldn't meet that same fate. Starscream hadn't yet decided how he felt about that. Pushing away the uncomfortable thoughts, he continued, still formally, "By Vosian clan law, I am allowed to cast them out and declare them clanless if I feel they have disgraced the family name. And you know that I am not alone in that belief among those Seekers who have had kin join the Decepticons."

Steelwind's face became grim. "I know. And others I have approached have refused to do so, feeling much as you do. They feel that their kin have done nothing more than prove the old prejudices concerning their frametype and therefore have no right to claim relation with them, much less have a place in Vos. However...," and here he let out a tired huff of air from his vents, "while I will allow them their rights under clan law to bar their kin from them if they so choose, I cannot forbid the former Deception Seekers' return to Vos and a chance to rebuild their lives. There are conditions they will have to meet, such as the reparations, and if they are unwilling to abide, then yes, I will exile them. But until then, they are Vosian even as we are and will not be stopped from returning once their prison terms end. As for your kin..."

He shifted in his seat, leaning forward and laying his hands on his desk. "Starscream," he said quietly, "you know as well as I that no clan was as decimated as Windflare. Most remaining clans have no less than ten members. Windflare had only three once the attack ended. Your long unbonded status, plus your Co-Creations being in the Decepticons, put your family name at great risk of dying out at some point as long as that state of affairs continued; especially as you had no Creations and showed no interest in taking even a short-term lover to ensure your family line by producing one, much less courting a full partner."

Starscream's face hardened. "You know my reasons in regards to that, just as you have known for a quarter-vorn now that my status has since changed," he replied harshly.

Steelwind nodded, still grim. "I do. But while I know you have ensured that your clan is no longer in immediate danger of dying out, due to your rejoining and bonding with your partner, and giving your younger Creation Solarwind the Windflare clan name, you know as well as I that your clan is not entirely secure. You were nearly killed at least twice by the Decepticons, your Co-Creations could have died at any time prior to the war's end, and there is no guarantee of other Creations in your future, not at your age now."

"Skyfire has expressed willingness to Carry should we decide to have others besides our twins in the future," Starscream said flatly.

"Be that as it may," the Winglord went on, more gently now, "your clan is by far the smallest, Starscream. Cutting off your kin may bring some satisfaction to you, I'll grant. And few would blame you for that action. But can you really afford to cut off your clan's future for the sake of pride?" He shook his head again. "Pride is no longer a commodity we can really afford anymore. All it brought us was Vos' destruction and did nothing to improve our reputation with Cybertron."

Starscream bowed his head once more and his optics dimmed. He didn't like what Steelwind said, and even with the other mech making a good argument, he was still inclined to say no. And yet...

"Starscream?" The Winglord's voice broke into his thoughts.

The tri-color lifted his head. "I will consider your request, Steelwind. But that is all I can promise you. Should I decide to speak to them, I will inform you of the results of my attempt," the jet said flatly, his face expressionless.

Steelwind nodded solemnly. "I will ask no more of you than that. Should they reject the overture, or if the Autobots deny your request to see them, then you need do nothing further, and I will make no further interference in this matter," he replied quietly, knowing well that Starscream had, like all the surviving Vosian Neutrals, felt their Decepticon counterparts' actions at Praxus to be the worst betrayal they could have done to their sister city. And the news of their involvement in other attacks had been unwelcome as well, making all Seekers look like monsters. It wasn't just Praxus' trust that needed to be repaired, and all Neutral Seekers knew it. Some, as he'd said to Starscream, had gone so far as to disown their kin.

And as much as he'd like to allow Starscream his rights as Clan Head to do the same, Windflare's numbers meant he couldn't do that until at least one attempt had been made to find out if the remaining survivors would be willing to abide by the new rules.

"I will speak to you later, then," Steelwind said now.

Starscream gave a nod. "Later, then," he whispered.

Steelwind nodded in return and ended the call, leaving the room in darkness.

Starscream didn't even notice, having lowered his head once more and off-lined his optics completely.

He didn't want to go to the prison, he'd admit that. Slipstream had more or less rejected him before he'd even left Cybertron following Skyfire's accident. She hadn't cared for Skyfire and, like their Creators, thought Starscream was wasting his time chasing a career and taking a mate outside of Vos. She'd made clear with her silence after he'd sent that message announcing what had happened along with his imminent departure that she couldn't care less what happened to him.

Sunstorm, while he _had_ liked Skyfire well enough, was also no longer the Sparkling Co-Creation who'd followed him around when he was a youngling. He'd seen some of the vid-files of battles that his Sunstorm had taken part in, and they'd sickened him. He didn't know how Sunstorm had come by that strange ability of his, and he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know. To see his brother melting those mechs while proclaiming the glory of Primus...

Starscream shuddered. It had bordered on madness, how his sibling's voice had sounded. He had no doubt that if Thundercracker hadn't surrendered, Sunstorm would now be facing execution for his crimes.

Likely it would be best allow him to return to the temple (which to Starscream's understanding had survived the attack, being on one of the higher rings) once he got out of prison finally. But in truth, Starscream couldn't see himself having any real sort of familial relationship with Sunstorm again...

"Are you all right?" 

Starscream jolted at the sound of the voice and turned around. Skyfire was standing in the now open doorway, a concerned look in his optics as he stared at his mate.

The Seeker gave a sour half-smile. "No. Not really, Skyfire. I...just received a formal request from my Winglord. He wants me to speak with my siblings to see if they'd be willing to help secure Clan Windflare."

Skyfire nodded, knowing how Starscream felt about Slipstream and Sunstorm. "Not a pleasant conversation, then," he replied softly.

Starscream shook his head. "No, it wasn't." A bitter laugh escaped him. "And the worst thing? He had a point. My clan barely survived both the attack and the war, and Primus knows how long it will take to build up the clan again through my line alone." He turned back to face the screen and leaned back in his seat. "I don't want to see them, Skyfire. I really don't. I don't even know what I'd _say_ to them if I saw them again. Slipstream never understood or even wanted to understand my life choices, and Sunstorm...Well, you saw those files, same as I did."

Skyfire's face hardened. "I did." Like Starscream, he'd thought the images had been completely disturbing. In some ways, they'd reminded him of Lunarion's own madness. He could understand very well where his Conjunx was coming from. Still...

The Valkyrie bowed his head for a moment, then finally spoke. "I did, but I think you should at least try, Starscream."

Starscream froze at his mate's words but made no reply. Taking his chance, Skyfire went on. "In about seven orns, Lunarion is going to be executed. He and I haven't spoken since that day I woke from stasis. I don't even know what _I'd_ say to him if I had the chance to visit before his death. Pit, he's already dead to Lunarfire. But your siblings aren't dead, Starscream, and they won't be executed. Even if you want nothing more to do with them, they are still kin to our Sparklings Challen and Solarwind. They should at least be told of their _nexphoses_ if nothing else."

Before he could go on, a burst of anger came through the bond. "That is _not_ fair, that argument," he hissed, though he didn't turn around.

Skyfire just walked over and laid his hands gently on his mate's shoulders and began to rub them softly. "Maybe not. But in the end, what have you lost by making the request to visit, Starscream? If nothing else, you've fulfilled the Winglord's request and neither Slipstream or Sunstorm will be able to say you didn't try."

Starscream didn't answer right away, his emotions in a turmoil. On the one hand Skyfire was right, as was Steelwind, and yet...

Leaning back into his mate, he looked up at him and finally replied. "It's not just that I don't know what I'd say to my siblings, Skyfire," he whispered, pain in his voice. "Even if Slipstream _was_ eventually able to forgive my leaving, there's no way she'd ever forgive my not being there after Vos fell. It wouldn't matter that I couldn't have known it would happen, or that I was blocked from returning afterwards. She was too much like me when it came to holding a grudge. Sunstorm understood my going, but even I can't see him easily forgiving my never coming back. And they've fought in a war, while I lived a life entirely different from theirs. I don't _know_ them anymore, Sky. And they don't know _me_ anymore."

He smiled bitterly. "I may as well not exist to them."

Skyfire smiled sadly as he continued to massage Starscream's shoulders, remembering how he'd felt when he'd realized that about his own sibling. "Then...if they reject you, then at least you'll have the knowledge that you tried. It's not much, I know, but as you told me once, you have to take what comfort you can from that."

Starscream smiled ruefully, knowing what incident Skyfire was referring to. "That is also an unfair argument," he responded dryly.

"Only if it doesn't work," Skyfire returned, his smile now a slightly cheeky one. "However, something tells me it has." He glanced at his internal chronometer. "But for now, it's getting late, and we both need to get some recharge in. Long day cycle ahead."

Starscream nodded, and Skyfire removed his hands from his shoulders to allow his mate to get up from his seat. "I'll join you in a few kliks. Need to lock down first."

"I'll be waiting," Skyfire said with a chuckle and began to leave. "Don't take too long," he called back.

Starscream laughed. "I won't, smart aft." He shook his head as his mate vanished from view, then the smile slipped away and he lowered his head.

_Primus help me. What do I do?_

It would be easy, so easy, to walk away, for the very reasons he'd given to Steelwind and his Conjunx. They were criminals, and the three of them may as well be strangers to each other anyway after all these vorns. But both his mate and the Winglord were correct in what they said, too.

After a couple kliks, he shook his head and left the room, shutting off the light, and beginning his rounds of securing the ship.

He would make his decision in the morning cycle.

* * *

"Decepticon Slipstream."

The purple and teal Seeker femme looked up from the datapad she'd been reading to see a blocky red mech standing in front of the energy field. She sneered. "What do _you_ want, Autobot? I'm busy."

"Yeah, I see how busy ya are," Ironhide said sharply. "Knock off the lip, 'Con." He motioned to the side and a pair of guards came into view, one of them holding a pair of stasis cuffs, the other holding a pair of wing cuffs and a stun weapon.

Slipstream stiffened, then relaxed just as quickly. "All that for little old me?" She smirked. "I'm just a harmless femme."

Ironhide scoffed. "I've seen your record, 'Con. Harmless, ya ain't. Besides, I know better than to underestimate any femme, especially a 'Con one. Anyway, ya got a visitor."

 _That_ got Slipstream's attention. She raised a browridge skeptically. "I wasn't expecting anyone." And she wasn't, really. Sunstorm was in stasis at the moment while they tried to figure out how to undo the modifications that Shockwave had made (and that was one mech she wasn't sorry to hear was dead). No one else would be bothered to come pay her a visit.

Unless...Her optics narrowed as a thought occurred to her. She set down the datapad on the berthside table. "This visitor have a designation?" she asked with a soft hiss.

Ironhide ignored the tone. "Starscream," he replied, hands on hips now.

Slipstream's hands clenched into fists. _So the fragger's finally back._

It would serve him right if she refused to see him. After all, he left them behind without a second thought, all over a useless shuttle. Then he didn't even bother coming back home after Vos to find out if they were even alive. To Slipstream, that just proved how little he cared.

On the other hand...She smirked again. Maybe it would be fun to see his face when she told him exactly what she thought of him. If nothing else, it would break the monotony and give her an entertaining memory to replay when she got bored.

She pulled herself off the berth. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Slipstream held out her arms as Ironhide dropped the energy field and walked in with the guards.

_Time to face the music, fragger._

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

Starscream let out a soft huff of air as he leaned back in his seat in the visitor's cubicle he'd been escorted to. It had taken him a couple of day cycles to decide that he would indeed go through with Steelwind's request and ask the Autobots if he might visit his Co-Creations in prison. He shook his head wearily. It certainly hadn't been an easy choice to make. Part of him was still angry and hurt by Slipstream's long ago rejection, and given what he knew of Sunstorm, he wasn't sure he wanted to look his youngest sibling in the optics and see the madness he knew was there. And then, there were their war crimes to take into consideration...

But in the end, he found he couldn't just leave them to their fates without at least trying. As little as he and Slipstream had gotten along, and even with the massive changes the war had brought to the three of them, there had also been some good memories of their Sparkling and younglinghood before he'd left Vos for the first time. And then there were his own Creations...He wanted to be able to be honest with Challen and Solarwind concerning why they didn't see their Co-Creators, especially if both of them refused to speak with him after this visit. He owed that to his Sparklings.

However, it seemed he would only be allowed the opportunity to talk to Slipstream. He'd been told by Prowl that Sunstorm had been placed into protective stasis until they could determine if whatever modifications placed into him by a mech they called Shockwave could be removed. If not, it was likely he would be kept in stasis until his death, as his enhancements and madness made him a danger to others, even those in his own faction. In a way, it had relieved Starscream to know he wouldn't have to face what his youngest sibling had become. At least not yet.

Slipstream, however, was another story. They'd been very alike as Sparklings and younglings in terms of temper and behavior, and while he had calmed down to a certain extent, he had no doubt his femme Co-Creation's temper and personality had become far sharper. And likely she'd grown more clever as well, meaning he'd need to keep his guard up at all times around her. A small dark smile flickered across his face. This was not going to be a pleasant meeting, he just knew it.

Trying to distract himself from his dark thoughts, he let his gaze flicker around the room. It wasn't a very large one, all things considered, but it was at least big enough to fit him and his wings. A mech Skyfire's size would find it a very tight fit, though. And the color was an unnerving gunmetal gray...He shuddered.

The sound of a door opening on the other side of the energy screen brought him out of his examination of the room. Schooling his face into a mask, he watched as Slipstream was escorted into a similar sized room just across from him, two guards at her sides and Ironhide behind her. Her hands and wings were cuffed, but that didn't seem to be keeping her from holding herself as proudly as any Seeker. When she looked in Starscream's direction, her gaze was as cold as ice.

Without a word, the two guards at her sides led her to the chair and sat her down, then walked out of the room. Ironhide went and stood next to the door. "You have thirty kliks," the Weapons Specialist said, directing his words to both Seekers.

Slipstream turned around and sneered at him, while Starscream simply nodded. He hadn't expected to be allowed too much time, though he was somewhat surprised that he'd been given as much as he had. Still, it would be long enough to say what he needed to, he figured.

Slipstream turned back towards her elder sibling, sneer still on her face. "Well, well. Look who's decided to show his face after what?" She laid a finger against the right side of her face thoughtfully and pretended to think. "Oh, that's right. One hundred eight thousand vorns." The sneer dropped and her optics became hard. "How time does fly by," she hissed.

 _So_ that's _how you want to play_ , Starscream thought, face still a mask. _Very well, then._

"It certainly does," the tri-color agreed coolly. "I could have sworn it's been far longer than that."

The teal femme's optics flashed. "Fragger," she snarled.

Starscream leaned back in his seat, arms crossed and raised a browridge. "Only 'fragger'? I'm disappointed, Stream. I would have thought I was gone more than long enough for you to come up with some more creative insults than that," he went on, still coolly.

 _If looks could kill..._ , Starscream thought as her expression twisted into one of rage.

"You cold-Sparked, slag-sucking excuse for a Seeker," she growled.

"Well, I will admit that's slightly more creative. However," his tone became slightly harsher, "in future, I would suggest you not use a term on me that one could say applies better to you, Stream."

"'Applies better to me'?! Who left Vos to chase after a career outside?! Who took up with an _Altihexian_?!" she spat. Her optics narrowed, and she rose from her seat, glaring down at her Co-Creation. "And I think you've forgotten how you just turned your back on Vos and clan without a second thought after your _partner_ crashed. You didn't even come home after Vos was attacked," she finished darkly.

Starscream met her gaze evenly. "Who destroyed Praxus?" he whispered softly. "Who destroyed Crystal City? Who attacked Iacon, Tygar Pax, Simfur, Altihex and other city-states with little care for the non-combatants within? Whatever my own faults, Slipstream," and here his optics hardened, "I've never committed wholesale murder."

Now he stood up so that he was level with his sibling. "And how do you know I didn't try to come back? That I didn't hear of what happened? That I didn't grieve our kin? You don't. You assumed I walked away and stayed away because it was easier to be angry at me for daring to find my own way in life. At least I tried to say goodbye, Slipstream. That's more than what you gave me."

He sat back down. "So go ahead. Call me cold-Sparked, but I think even the Autobots would agree with me that you deserve that term more than I do."

Slipstream's hands clenched into fists, fingers scraping along the table. She started to shake. "You Primus-damned...," she whispered, voice filled with grief and rage. Her optics were bright when she looked at him again. "You know nothing about what it was like! You didn't have to watch as they pulled the shells of our kin from our home! You didn't have to live in fear of another wave of attacks coming back and wiping us out! Sunstorm and I didn't have a choice _but_ to join the Decepticons!" She glared at him. "The Senate had to pay, Starscream. They cared nothing about destroying our home, so we returned the favor."

Starscream just shook his head. "And yet other Seekers who'd lost almost as much decided not to join the Decepticons, even under pressure from them," he returned quietly. Leaning back in his seat, he went on. "I heard about Vos, though it was only by sheer chance that I got the message as the Senate had already started driving ships away from Cybertron. A rumor that I found to be a true one when I tried to return and they threatened to shoot me out of the sky if I didn't leave orbit."

Slipstream froze. Starscream took his chance and continued. "I spent the next fifteen hundred vorns haunting space stations, hoping to hear something, anything about Vos or Cybertron...All I heard was news about what the Galactic Council decided to do with regards to our homeworld. When I heard that Cybertronians, Seekers no less, were seen outside the planet, I went straight for them, hoping to find out what had happened that day and if any of my kin were with those Seekers."

He shook his head again, bitterness now in his optics. "None of you were there. I knew then you were all either dead or in the Decepticons. It wasn't until I learned of Simfur and Altihex much later on that I decided I would be better off being without a clan than having murderers for kin."

Slipstream still didn't reply. Starscream had no clue what was going through her processor now, but he could see her optics were a mixture of emotions. He smiled sadly. "My life was far from easy, Slipstream. Cybertronians were not welcome out there, to put it mildly. We all ended up scattered on different worlds. I travelled between them and helped as I could. I never stayed in one place for too long for a very long time. It's only been in the last twenty thousand vorns that I've found some measure of peace, and a quarter-vorn since I've finally started to rebuild my life."

He checked his chrono. He had only about ten kliks left, and still hadn't said what he'd originally come here for. He needed to finish this. "You may not like me, Slipstream. You might not want anything more to do with me after today and that's your right. I won't take that from you, if that is what you ultimately decide. Just know I would have come back if at all possible. I swear this on my Spark as both Co-Creation and Clan Head."

Silence fell between them. One klik, then two passed before Slipstream broke the silence. "What does my sibling say and what does my Clan Head say?" she asked formally in a flat voice, still giving no indication of what was going through her mind.

Starscream nodded. "As sibling, I hate what you and Sunstorm have become. You made yourselves no better than the Senate, as far as I'm concerned. You and the other Decepticon Seekers did nothing to improve the reputation of Seekers as a whole by your actions. How long it will take before we will be able to rebuild trust with those you have harmed is a question that may not be answered for hundreds of vorns. I would willingly shut you out of Vos if it was up to me." His tone was hard, and his face now expressionless.

For the first time, Slipstream seemed to flinch. Starscream raised a browridge again, wondering if something had finally gotten through. "But as Clan Head, I follow the edicts of my Winglord, and he has decreed that as long as former Decepticon Seekers are willing to accept the punishments handed down along with the restrictions he plans to lay upon them, then he will allow them to return to Vos when their prison terms end. But he will not force those clans who have disowned their kin to accept them back. Nor will he accept former Decepticons back into Vos should they refuse to accept his will."

His optics became grim. "I have not yet decided to disown my surviving kin." Slipstream looked up sharply now, and Starscream gave a thin half-smile. "Windflare now stands at four members, and as Clan Head, it would be unwise of me to reduce our numbers for no other reason than a grudge. But if it is my kin's choice to separate from me, then I will release them."

Slipstream's optics narrowed. " _Four_ members? Since when?"

Starscream smirked. "Since I Sparked two Creations just over a quarter-vorn ago." Slipstream's jaw dropped and there was shock in her optics. Feeling more than a little satisfaction at this, he continued. "Skyfire was revived, as I'm sure you heard, and we bonded soon after. I bore twins, a shuttle designated Challen, who bears the clan name Lunarfire. The other is a Seeker designated Solarwind. He bears the clan name Windflare."

Whatever Slipstream would have said in response, Starscream would never know, as Ironhide stepped forward at this point. "Time's up," the red mech said simply.

Starscream nodded. "Thank you," he said to the Autobot. Ironhide grunted in acknowledgement and called the other guards back in. 

The tri-color turned back to the teal and purple femme. "Take care, Slipstream," he said quietly, then turned to leave the small room.

"Wait!" Slipstream called as the guards grabbed her arms to lead her back to her cell. Both Starscream and the guards paused. Starscream turned his head to face his Co-Creation, expression giving nothing away. "Yes?" he asked calmly.

"Tell the Winglord I can't speak for Sunstorm, but I will accept his terms...If my Clan Head will accept my return." She smirked. "Besides, I want to know more about those brats of yours, and how you got that fragger back."

Starscream nodded. "I'll relay what you said. As for the other requests, it depends on what I hear from the prison authorities, and if I can get permission to return."

Slipstream bowed her head in acknowledgement and didn't fight it as the guards began escorting her from the room.

Ironhide stayed behind a moment and looked at Starscream. "Ya okay?"

Starscream smiled sadly. "Not right now, but maybe eventually..."

Ironhide nodded, an understanding look in his optics. "I'll talk to Prime and Prowl, let them know what happened. If ya want to come back, I'm sure they'd agree." He gave a grim chuckle. "Pit, might do the femme some good to have her older brother come give her a lecture every once in a while. Haven't seen her that floored since she's been here."

Starscream nodded. "If you could pass that along, I would appreciate it," he replied, smile becoming tired. "And please tell Ratchet hello from me when you see him again."

Ironhide gave him a wave and a grin, and headed out of the room after the other two guards.

As Starscream walked out of the prison, he opened his comm. _::Hey, Skyfire.::_

 _::Done then, Starscream?::_ his Conjunx asked. _::How did it go?::_

 _::About as well as I expected, but she's willing to see me again::_ , Starscream answered grimly. _::I'll let you know what happened when I get back to the_ Star Blazer _.::_

_::Will do. Twins are recharging, by the way, so we'll have some time to talk. And maybe some rest too, if you need it::_

_::I probably could use it::_ , the Seeker agreed ruefully. _::See you soon, Sky::_ , he said with a smile.

Skyfire acknowledged and ended the call just as Starscream reached the outer gates of the prison.

He looked behind him briefly, then turned to gaze up at the sky. 

A klik later, he transformed and was on his way back home. 

While it _had_ gone as well as he'd expected, he also knew it could have gone far worse. Only time would tell if Slipstream was serious about what she said, and he still didn't know what would happen with Sunstorm, but at least they did have that time to find out, as Steelwind had said.

_Maybe things will work out after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next and final chapter will involve Skyfire and Lunarion.


	3. Skyfire:  Lunarion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final chapter of Reunions. This will cover Skyfire's meeting with Lunarion.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Skyfire leaned back in the chair in front of the console, a bitter smile on his face.

"Sure, Meson?" he replied to the silver-blue shuttle on the screen. "No. But if Starscream can find the courage to face down his siblings, I need to do that, too. I need to just say goodbye to Lunarion."

His _cognitos_ grimaced and shook his head. "He won't care if you do that or not, Skyfire. You told us yourself that he'd thought all of our family had died when Altihex went down, something he took part in. And he did admit killing our Beta-Creator Jetfire. Both of which you said he seemed to have no remorse or grief over. Not to mention he would have killed Starscream if you hadn't shown up when you did, and Starscream was a friend of his once. Pit, he sold him the _Star Blazer_ , you know that."

Skyfire off-lined his optics briefly and he rubbed at his face. "I know all that. _Primus_ , Meson. I _know_. You don't have to remind me of all that."

"So why? He's already dead, as far as our clan is concerned, Skyfire. He doesn't have any right to anything from us."

"And if it was Jumpstart being executed? Would you just walk away without even trying, even with the family's disowning of their Decepticon kin?"

Meson's optics widened a moment, then narrowed. "That is _not_ fair, Skyfire," he growled.

"No. But Lunarion is still my sibling as much as Jumpstart was yours before he was disowned," Skyfire replied wearily. "And you had time to accept what your sibling had become. Me, I had to have it thrown at me."

The anger drained from the other shuttle's face. "Point. I have sometimes forgotten that you're still adjusting to things." A wry smile. "Ironic, that you're figuring out how to deal with them just as the war is ending. Seriously, though, Skyfire," the other mech went on, smile fading, "Lunarion made it clear what he thought of us and Starscream; what he thought of you once you defied him." He shook his head. "He's not likely to feel any sentiment over your visit; in fact, he's more likely to vent his hatred on you. He's about to die. He has nothing to lose by hurting you before that happens."

Skyfire again smiled bitterly. "I know, Meson. Even so, I would like to look Challen and Solarwind in the optics someday and be honest with them about this whole mess. Or any other Creations Starscream and I have. They're going to have questions about their Co-Creators and I would like to have answers to give them."

Meson nodded in understanding. "Still, don't expect he'll give you any of those answers, Skyfire." A tired expression appeared in his optics. "To be honest, I'm not even sure what I'd say to Jumpstart if he were still alive, but I don't imagine he'd be any more sane than Lunarion is. Not after so much time."

Skyfire thought of the conversation he'd had with Starscream regarding Slipstream. She'd been more angry than anything else, his Conjunx had said. But then again, there _was_ Sunstorm, in stasis due to his madness and unnatural ability. While there might be a time where Starscream could see his youngest sibling, it wasn't likely to happen any time soon. It was just too risky to bring him around. But this wasn't about Sunstorm.

"Likely not," he agreed. "But if nothing else, at least I'll know I tried. I...just want some closure for this part of my life, Meson."

Meson just leaned back in his own chair now, rubbing at his optics wearily. After a moment, he lowered his hand and replied, "Skyfire, I do understand that, believe me, I do, but...Sometimes, there just isn't closure to be had. To this orn, Jumpstart's Conjunx and Creations don't understand why he did what he did. He just walked out of their lives without a word. All of our Decepticon kin did the same."

Skyfire's jaw clenched, but he didn't reply.

The silver-blue shuttle just shook his head. "I know I can't stop you from doing this. I think you and I were most like Jetfire when it came to being stubborn when we put our minds to something," he said ruefully. "But what does Starscream think of your decision?"

Skyfire looked away from the screen briefly. "He closed off the bond for a few joors, and went out for a flight after I told him my decision. He hasn't said a word since he got back."

He looked back at his _cognitos_. "I know I should be angry, Meson. Primus, you know what I was going to do to him. And would have done if Starscream hadn't stopped me. In some ways I still am. For our Creators as well as Jetfire. Maybe you're right. Maybe I won't get answers, maybe he will do just as you say. But if I don't, then I'll be doing just what he and the others did to everyone else. Abandoning him."

Meson was quiet for a klik, then nodded once more.

"I'll let the family know of your decision after your visit," the silver-blue mech replied. A serious look came to his face now. "Good luck, 'Fire. If you need someone to talk to afterwards, give me a call."

"Thanks, Meson," Skyfire replied quietly.

Skyfire shut off the comm., and sat back. That discussion had actually gone a little better than he'd expected. Then again, Meson had always seemed to understand him better than most of his other _cognitoses_.

He couldn't deny that the other shuttle had raised good points, though. Points he knew had likely been going through Starscream's head when he took off. Not surprising, considering what Lunarion had nearly done to him.

Skyfire suspected the only reason Star hadn't reacted more strongly than he had was because of his own mixed feelings concerning his own siblings.

He would make it up to him as soon as this was over, he decided.

First, he needed to contact the Autobots to find out if he could get permission.

He reached for the console.

* * *

"So you're still going to do this."

Skyfire turned around to see Starscream standing in the doorway of the _Star Blazer_ , his expression grim.

The Valkyrie gave a nod. "Yes," he said simply. He had contacted Wheeljack, who in turn had connected him to Prowl. The Praxian had listened quietly while he'd relayed his request, his doorwings shifting downward slightly the only sign of his apprehension. Once Skyfire had finished speaking, the Sub-Commander had informed him that Lunarion was being held in solitary confinement in the prison, due to his being a danger to the other prisoners. None wanted to be in a cell near him, not even the Combaticon called Vortex. And that, the Autobot SIC had said dryly, was saying something, considering the other mech's own reputation.

_"I understand why you want to see him, Skyfire," Prowl said grimly. "Like many Neutrals and Autobots, I have a relation in the Decepticons. But you must understand that Lunarion is extremely dangerous. I know of what happened in the Arctic from Starscream's deposition, and that's just one of many that I've seen over the vorns. If you're hoping to reach him before his execution..."_

_Skyfire shook his head. "I'm not. I'm only trying to see if I can get some answers. That's all."_

_The other mech just stared at him levelly. Then he shook his head, but all he said was, "Very well. I'll inform Prime of your impending visit and let Ironhide know you'll be there during the noon cycle tomorrow. Just be careful, Skyfire. I doubt your mate would be pleased if anything happened to you. Again."_

Skyfire had promised, and ended the call soon after. When he'd risen to leave the bridge, he'd noticed Starscream's shadow falling across the hall just outside the door, but the Seeker hadn't said anything about what he'd overheard; just turned and headed to his lab and hadn't spoken to Skyfire since. He hadn't even been willing to recharge in the same berth with him, choosing instead to get his rest in the captain's chair. This was the first time that the tri-color had spoken since he'd told him of his own decision.

With a huff, he continued. "Starscream, I'm not doing this to hurt you. I just need to do this for myself and our Creations. I don't want to be a hypocrite, giving you advice that I won't take myself."

Starscream just leaned against the doorframe, and looked away, his expression now bitter. "He hates you, Sky," he whispered. "You know that. After what he said that orn..." He shook his head and looked back at his mate. "But I won't stop you. I don't like it, but I won't stop you." He stepped back from the doorway. "I'll see you in a little while."

Skyfire nodded, and without another word, transformed and took to the sky.

_It's time to do this._

* * *

"Well, well. Look who's here." The light gray shuttle rose from the bench he was sitting on. "If I isn't my elder Co-Creation, come to gloat."

Skyfire stood on the other side of the energy field, taking in the sight of his sibling. The other mech had stasis cuffs and shackles on his wrists and ankles. And on those ankle shackles, a triply reinforced chain was attached, and were fastened around a loop in the floor. And not only that, Skyfire was well aware the guards behind him had weapons on the highest level of stun. They were apparently taking no chances.

As his gaze met Lunarion's he could see the hate and rage shining in his violet optics. A bitter half-smile flickered over his face. _Seems like Meson was right_ , he thought grimly. He would get nothing out of his sibling. But he had come to talk with him, so...

Aloud, he said, "Hello, Lunarion. Been a little while." He forced his voice to remain neutral.

The other mech's face twisted in a sneer. "Yes, a quarter-vorn, I believe. A quarter-vorn since you abandoned me after all I did for you."

Skyfire stiffened, but he didn't betray any other emotion. "All you did for me?"

"Yes," the light-gray shuttle said with a smirk. "I joined the war for your sake. And if it weren't for my intercession, you'd still be frozen in that ice. Still unconscious and drifting through time. You still owe me for that. And the beating Megatron gave me for your desertion. And stealing that axe of mine."

Skyfire now felt a little angry. "You also tried to kill Starscream. You admitted you were at Altihex and took responsibiilty for the deaths of our kin. As for the axe, you stole it from our Beta-Creator after you murdered him. If I owed you anything, it might be for the fact I'm awake again, but you cancelled that out with your own words and actions. I owe you nothing as far as I'm concerned."

A dark laugh escaped his Co-Creation. "And yet, you're here. I see no other reason for your visit but to settle accounts."

Skyfire's optics darkened. "The fact I'm here after your death sentence isn't good enough?"

Again, the sneer. "Sentiment. That was always a weakness of yours, Skyfire. You care too much." He turned and walked back to the bench, sitting down and glaring coldly at his Co-Creation.

Skyfire just glared impassively back. "So did you, once upon a time, Lunarion. Friends and family once meant something to you, I know that. You were the only one to stand with me when I was first courting Starscream. You sold Starscream that ship. You let Jetfire know he was leaving so he could come to pay his own visit. Was that all an act, Lunarion? Were you just pretending all those vorns?" He couldn't keep the anger out of his voice.

Lunarion's optics flashed. "And there we go, passing judgement," he hissed. "You know nothing. The Senate refused to give any permission for a search party, Skyfire, and they just placed more restrictions on fliers over the vorns They didn't care." An unpleasant smile. "So I decided I didn't, either. As did some of our _cognitoses_."

"Others felt as you did, but they chose not to fight," Skyfire retorted. "Most of our kin, for example."

"Cowards," the gray shuttle hissed. "They all paid for it, too. Corona was more than willing to help me with that. The others were all at other bases or they would have helped also."

Skyfire's optics dimmed. _Primus_. He would have to let Meson know this fact. Maybe between the two of them, they could figure out how to break it to Lantia...

Lunarion's optics took on a wild tint. "I did it for you, Skyfire. I made them all pay."

Skyfire shook his head. "I would never have asked that of you. You did it all for yourself."

The other mech snarled, but said nothing. The expression in his optics was murderous.

Skyfire smiled bitterly. "I came to say goodbye, Lunarion. And perhaps see if I could find out why you did. But I see now that everyone was right. There's no use."

Cold laughter filled the hallway. "Everyone? By that I assume you mean Starscream and Autobots. A biased group if ever there was one."

Skyfire's hands clenched into fists, but just as he was about to retort, an old memory surfaced:

_"I doubt your sibling would be gloating over what he did to Jetfire if he could know that your Beta-Sire saw to it that most of his family got out of there."_

Skyfire smoothed over his expression and replied coldly, "Actually, Meson told me, too."

The cold laughter stopped abruptly. "Nice try," Lunarion hissed. "Meson is dead. He died at Altihex."

Skyfire was now the one to smirk. "But you had to have known there was an exodus prior to that," he pointed out. "Jetfire used his connections to see to it that anyone of his family who wanted to go, could. Only Jetfire and three of his Creations stayed behind. And those three Creations' mates." The smirk faded. "Jetfire beat you, Lunarion. Even at his death, he beat you and knew it. He knew you hadn't done what you set out to do."

Lunarion was shaking now. "You lie," he whispered.

Skyfire shook his head. "It never occurred to you that most of our family might have escaped, did it? Jetfire was old, but he wasn't a fool, Lunarion. He fought in a war. He knew that there was likely to be collateral damage." Skyfire suspected that Vos' destruction had gotten his ancestor thinking hard about the future of his family. And when the time came, he'd bought safety for his non-Decepticon kin. Whatever the reason he hadn't gone with them, he'd done what he could by protecting most of his family.

The Valkyrie didn't know exactly what had passed between Jetfire and Lunarion (and would never know, he was sure), but he could well imagine the satisfaction that the old mech would likely have felt if Lunarion had announced to him what he'd hoped he'd done before administering the killing blow.

"YOU LIE!" shrieked the other mech now, throwing himself towards the energy field, not wanting to face the truth he heard in his sibling's words. But the chains held true and Lunarion collapsed to the ground, still trembling.

Skyfire just shook his head, a weary feeling coming over his frame. He looked at his enraged Co-Creation for a klik, and then just shook his head. There was no point in continuing this. He turned to the guards. "I'm ready to go," he said to Ironhide quietly.

Ironhide nodded, and motioned to the others, and the group started to leave the high-security wing, leaving a furious mech behind them.

As they marched toward the entrance, Ironhide laid a hand on Skyfire's arm. Startled, the shuttle turned to look at him.

After signalling to the other guards to give some space, Ironhide spoke to the flier. "I know it's not going to help much now, but ya did all ya could. Don't blame yourself that he wouldn't listen. Just too far gone."

Skyfire nodded. "It still hurts, though," he said, more than a little bitterness in his voice.

Ironhide looked at him sympathetically. "Give it time, kid," he replied. "Anyway, your mate's here. He's just outside the gates. Red Alert comm.ed me on that while you were talking to your brother."

Skyfire looked at Ironhide with wide optics, then without another word, he started moving quickly towards the prison entrance, leaving the startled guards in his wake.

Just outside the gates, he found Starscream, standing there with a pensive look on his face. Before Skyfire could ask what he was doing there, Starscream spoke.

"I left Challen and Solarwind with Stellarios and Saberwing. I...thought you could use some moral support," the Seeker said quietly. Meeting his mate's optics, he smiled softly and a little sadly. "How did it go?"

Skyfire smiled thinly. "About as well as everyone expected," he replied.

His Conjunx nodded, an understanding expression in his optics. "Let's get back to the _Blazer_ , and you can tell me all about it. Then we'll go get our Creations from your Co-Creator," he answered gently.

Skyfire just nodded and without another word, the two fliers transformed into their alt-modes.

 _Goodbye, Lunarion_ , Skyfire thought as they headed into the sky, leaving the prison behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite thrilled with the ending, but at the same time, I'm not sure I could have ended it any better. I will be coming back at a later date to edit this.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting this in here, in case anyone was confused by a couple of the familial terms I used, and have not read the explanation in Spark of My Spark:
> 
> Explanation of Terms:  
> After coming up with the terms Beta- & Gamma- to describe a 2nd and 3rd generation creator or co-creator, something else occurred to me. Mainly the fact that there were no Cybertronian terms for niece, nephew or cousin. So I did some thinking and after bouncing an idea off of a friend, came up with terms for them, derived from Latin and given my own twists.
> 
> While some might ask why I just didn't use the other terms, my answer would be this: while Earth might have influenced Cybertronian terms after contact was made with them during the war, Cybertronians would not have called their family members by human terms before this. And certainly even after the war, any Cybertronians who'd not had contact with Earth wouldn't refer to their family by human terms. So this is my compromise.
> 
> If anyone wishes to use them, please ask before doing so.
> 
> Here is the full list I am using. The bolded items are the terms I have come up with.
> 
>  _Terms for Kin_ :  
> 1) Creator/Sire/Carrier: parent  
> 2) **Beta-sire/carrier/creator** : 2nd generation parent (term of my own creation)  
> 3) **Gamma-sire/carrier/creator** : 3rd generation parent (term of my own creation)  
> 4) Co-creation: sibling (brother or sister)  
> 5) Co-creator: Uncle or Aunt  
> 6) **Nextis** : Niece (Term of my own creation)  
> 7) **Nexphos** : Nephew (Term of my own creation)  
> 8) **Cognitos** : Cousin (Term of my own creation)


End file.
